Creepy Girl
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Cerita ini mengajak pembaca untuk menyelami pemikiran gelap seorang gadis.


**Setiap karakter Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, cerita ini milikku. Aku tidak mendapat keuntungan berupa materil untuk menulis cerita ini, hanya ada kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi.**

 **Warning: gore, jangan anggap serius cerita ini.**

* * *

 **Pembuka Cerita**

Hinata selalu bermimpi melenyapkan makhluk lemah yang ada di sekitarnya , ia benci melihat makhluk yang matanya selalu tampak memohon belas kasih dari makhluk lain. Setiap kali ia melihat sosok seperti itu ia seakan melihat dirinya di masa silam, lemah tak berdaya.

Suatu ketika Hinata melihat seekor anjing terluka di gang sempit yang mengarah ke sekolah barunya, kala itu usia Hinata tiga belas tahun, tak lain tahun pertamanya ia di _Junior High School_.

Anjing itu terluka parah di bagian kaki, ada bercak darah segar di sepanjang jalan dan jejak itu akan berhenti saat menemukan tubuh lemah si anjing jalanan. Awalnya Hinata merasa jijik melihat kondisi binatang itu, bulu cokelatnya yang seharusnya terang kelihatan dekil penuh dengan lumpur, kemungkinan anjing itu sempat tercebur di got penuh lumpur yang berbau pesing.

Anjing itu dilukai seseorang yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadirannya, mungkin anjing jalanan itu hendak mencuri tapi ketahuan dan akhirnya dianiaya. Anjing yang malang, ia hidup di antara orang-orang yang hanya perduli dengan perutnya sendiri.

Hinata melirik sosok lemah itu di tengah langkahnya yang perlahan, suara napas si binatang terdengar keras dan berat. Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat tubuh tak berdaya itu. Anjing cokelat yang lemah itu bergerak gelisah saat ditatap Hinata, kakinya terpincang-pincang saat mencoba berdiri. Ternyata ada luka goresan menganga lebar di perut makhluk lemah itu, ia mencoba menggeram saat Hinata semakin mendekat. Namun yang keluar hanya suara desisan yang lemah. Hinata tersenyum lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah kembali dan membiarkan makhluk lemah itu sendirian.

Di kelas Hinata tak berhenti memikirkan anjing lemah itu, ia sampai tak bisa makan bento yang dibawanya karena terus memikirkan pertemuannya dengan makhluk yang malang. Saat jam istirahat Hinata berkeliling ke segala penjuru sekolah barunya, di kebun belakang Hinata menemukan sebuah benda yang bisa menolong si binatang. Membuat Hinata tersenyum penuh semangat kembali, ia membawa benda besar itu keluar area sekolah dan menaruhnya di semak-semak jalan yang nanti akan ia lalui, Hinata pun jadi tak sabar menunggu jam pulang.

Seperti yang telah ia rencanakan, Hinata akan jalan memutari sekolahnya untuk mengambil benda yang telah ia sembunyikan lalu kembali menuju jalannya semula, melewati gang sempit yang ia lalui, berdoa semoga ia bisa menemukan makhluk yang akan ditolong masih berada di tempat semula. Hinata menyembunyikan benda yang dibawanya dengan _sweater_ yang sempat ia kenakan, membungkusnya rapat-rapat hingga tak seorang pun yang curiga.

Debaran jantung Hinata semakin menggebu saat ia menemukan sosok itu terlihat tertidur dengan suara deru napas yang kasar, liurnya menetes menjijikan, lukanya bahkan sudah banyak dihinggapi lalat. Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata membuka pembungkus benda yang disembunyikannya. Sebuah gunting besar yang biasa digunakan penjaga sekolah untuk membabat rumput secara manual sudah ada dalam posisi siap di genggaman Hinata. Anjing di hadapannya sama sekali tak bergeming, instingnya mungkin sudah melemah. Hinata bingung ingin memulai dari mana dulu untuk menolong binatang lemah itu dari sekarat yang menyiksanya.

Di perut atau leher? batinnya bergelut.

Hinata membuka gunting itu lebar-lebar lalu mengarahkannya ke leher kurus binatang malang yang sedang tertidur, sepertinya binatang itu sudah terlalu lelah dengan rasa sakit dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Dengan kemantapan hati Hinata menjejak tubuh si anjing dan menghentak gunting yang sudah mendapatkan posisi yang tepat untuk mulai memutuskan kepala anjing itu. Suara gesekan ujung gunting dengan aspal bercampur dengan suara jengitan si anjing yang terdengar panjang menggeram. Tubuh kotor binatang itu menggeliat di bawah sepatu Hinata yang mencoba menenangkan pergerakan liar dari binatang yang sedang sekarat.

Ternyata tak mudah memutuskan kepala dari tubuhnya, Hinata sampai harus membuka dan menghentakan kembali mulut gunting pada leher anjing yang mulai mengeluarkan ceceran darah yang mengalir deras dari kerongkongan yang mulai terputus. Ada luka menganga besar yang berhasil Hinata ciptakan, darah segar mengalir di antara bulu-bulu kotor yang ada di leher. Darah dari perut si anjing yang telah terluka juga mulai merembas di sepatu Hinata yang lusuh.

Sementara napas anjing itu masih terasa begitu kasar di bawah injakannya. Hinata menggeram kesal kenapa anjing itu belum mati juga, Hinata ingin anjing itu lekas mati dan tak perlu mengalami rasa sakit dan menderita hidup teraniaya di dunia. Hinata yang frustasi tak bisa memisahkan kepala binatang kurus itu menjadi kesal lalu mengarahkan kedua ujung gunting besar itu ke perut si anjing berkali-kali hingga terdengar bunyi 'crash-crash' sampai berulang, percikan merah segar mengenai seluruh bagian tubuh Hinata, rambut sebahunya menguarkan bau anyir yang tak akan hilang walaupun ia akan mencucinya berkali-kali. Hinata berdiri gemetar menyaksikan kerusakan yang ia ciptakan pada binatang malang di hadapannya, ia merasa dirinya melakukan hal yang benar dan baik, saat ia berhasil membuat napas anjing itu berhenti Hinata merasa lega, akhirnya ia bisa menolong makhluk lemah itu dengan caranya sendiri. Ia yakin yang dilakukan adalah kebaikan.

Setiap malam setelah kejadian itu mimpi Hinata berpusat pada usaha kerasnya untuk memutuskan kepala si anjing, Hinata memutar leher terkulai korbannya dengan gunting yang ia gunakan namun kepala anjing itu tetap tak bisa di pisahkan dari badannya. Hinata memiliki keyakinan jika kepala binatang itu masih menyatu maka makhluk itu akan bisa hidup kembali dan mengusik kehidupannya dengan mimpi yang kerap sama.

Hinata merasa sangat terusik dengan kehadiran mimpi-mimpi buruk setelahnya, hati Hinata pun menjadi cemas tak menentu. Hinata hanya akan tenang jika ia sudah menemukan lagi korban lainnya hingga mimpi buruknya pun bisa berubah.

Berawal dari sanalah petualangan menyenangkan seorang Hyuuga Hinata, hidupnya pun tidak lagi menjemukan, selalu ada kesenangan tiap kali ia menemukan makhluk lemah di sekitarnya.


End file.
